Optical position encoders determine the displacement of a readhead relative to a scale that includes a pattern that is detected by the readhead. Typically, position encoders employ a scale that includes at least one scale track that has a periodic pattern, and the signals arising from that scale track are periodic as a function of displacement or position of the readhead along the scale track. Absolute type position encoders may use multiple scale tracks to provide a unique combination of signals at each position along an absolute scale.
In various applications, scale manufacturing defects or contaminants such as dust or oils on a scale track may disturb the pattern detected by the readhead, creating errors in the resulting position or displacement measurements. In general, the size of errors due to a defect or contamination may depend on factors such as the size of the defect or contamination, the wavelength of the periodic pattern on the scale, the size of the readhead detector area, the relationship between these sizes, and the like. A variety of methods are known for responding to abnormal signals in an encoder. Almost all such methods are based on disabling the encoder signals, or providing an “error signal” to warn the user, or adjusting a light source intensity to boost low signals, or the like. However, such methods do not provide a means of continuing accurate measurement operations despite the abnormal signals that arise from certain types of scale defects or contamination. Therefore, these methods have limited utility. One known method that does mitigate the effects of scale contaminants or defects on measurement accuracy is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application JP2003-065803 (the '803 Application). The '803 Application teaches a method wherein two or more photo detectors output periodic signals having the same phase, which are each input to respective signal stability judging means. The signal stability judging means only outputs signals that are judged to be “normal,” and “normal” signals are combined as the basis for position measurement. Signals that are “abnormal” are excluded from position measurement calculations. However, the methods of judging “normal” and “abnormal” signals disclosed in the '803 Application have certain disadvantages that limit the utility of the teachings of the '803 Application.
Improved methods for providing accurate measurement operations despite the abnormal signals that arise from certain types of scale defects or contamination would be desirable.